


Colours

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Lili, Fili and Kili's younger sister, and how she handles the quest to Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fili.”

“Kili.”

“And Lili.”

“At your service.”

Bilbo stared a little slack jawed at the three new dwarves on the doorstep, who had bowed in unison. The blonde one was clearly the eldest, followed by the dark haired one in the middle, and the youngest, with much longer dark hair platted neatly back and vibrant blue eyes, was female.

“You must be Mr Boggins!” Kili says cheerfully.

Bilbo took his chance. "Nope, you’ve come to the wrong house-“

Fili stopped him shutting the door.

"Has it been cancelled?”

“No one told us.”

Bilbo stares at them perplexed, the female dwarf rolling her eyes behind them.

“It was Mr Baggins, Kili.” She says, stepping up to them. "And you two are being quiet rude. The poor fellow is clearly flustered.“ She bows again with a wide smile. "Would it be alright if we came in Mr Baggins?”

Bilbo stares at her and just nods, stepping aside for the three dwarves to enter.

“Careful with these, I’ve just had them sharpened.” Fili states and starts handing over his knives to poor Bilbo.

“Nice place this, did you build it yourself?” Kili asks scraping his boot on a box.

“What? No. And can you please not do that, that’s my mothers drawing box.” Bilbo squeaks, still being handed knives by Fili.

Lili shakes her head with a sigh. "You two need to learn better house manners.“

"We have excellent manners Lil.” Kili says and then beams as Dwalin comes around the corner. "Mr Dwalin!“

Dwalin returns the grin half heartedly but then looks seriously at Lili. "Does Thorin know you are here?”

Lili rolls her eyes, and if Bilbo wasn’t mistaken, they slipped into a much deeper blue. "Of course Uncle knows I’m here, I’m not stupid Dwalin, and besides, you lot will probably need my help.“

Dwalin snorts. "Right lass. Well, you just take a seat and let us handle all this then.”

“But-”

“Thorin will kill me if he finds you doing anything.” He says, dragging Kili off, Fili following.

“Well, he’s just going to have to get used to it.” Lili storms after them, her eyes still a deep blue and Bilbo looked on very lost.

But if Lili thought that she would be able to help, she was very wrong, as the other dwarves arrived, as soon as she grabbed anything she found it pulled from her grasp. Bilbo swore that her eyes kept getting darker.

Gandalf joined her as she was glaring at the other dwarves. "Little Lili, what on earth is the matter?“

"They are insisting that I do nothing.” She snaps.

“Well, that is to be expected, surely you know that?”

“I’m not helpless Gandalf and they all know that.”

“My dear, if anyone expects a daughter of Durin to be helpless then they would be very much mistaken. Just take it as it is tonight, the quest may change things.” Gandalf gives her a warm smile before moving back to help them.

Lili huffs.

It wasn’t until Thorin arrived that the sparkle returned to Lili’s blue eyes, and it was seeing her that broke the fierceness in Thorin’s gaze.

“Lili,” They hug tightly. "I trust your brother’s gave you little trouble?“

Fili and Kili both rolled their eyes.

"No more trouble than normal Uncle.” Lili says, beaming. "But it still sounds like I should’ve gone with you, at least I wouldn’t have us lost.“

There were snickers from the brothers, even as Thorin shakes his head with a smile.

"Come.” They walk back into the makeshift dining room, Lili taking her seat between her brothers.

The night wore on, Bilbo learning of the quest and what was expected of him. It was of little surprise to many of them when he said no.

So, the dwarves and Gandalf moved on the next morning, getting ponies from Bree and setting off on their long journey.

Gandalf started the bets on whether Bilbo will turn up.

“I think he will.” Lili says from the back with her brothers. "You are all underestimating that hobbit.“

Fili and Kili naturally bet against her, only to grumble some time later when Bilbo turned up and her pockets grew heavier while theirs were much lighter.

Bilbo was forced onto a pony and rode next to Lili for some time, her brothers in front.

"Must be strange being out your door?” She asked, giving him a curious look. "I’ve always heard hobbits like the comfort of home.“

"We do,” Bilbo says, still deciding whether he regretted this or not. "But I guess even we must make a tough decision every now and then.“

Lili laughs. "I guess we do. I wouldn’t worry too much, the rest of us-”

“Awe, look Fili, Lili’s playing protector.”

There was no doubt about it this time, Lili’s eyes shifted to a vivid green.

“Shut it Kili.” She snaps. "Just because you are used to the road does not mean he is.“

"Well, it was his choice to come, he will get used to it soon enough.” Fili says, the brothers smiling back at her.

“You could at least be a bit more accommodating, it’s not easy-”

“We never said it was, but it is adorable that you are playing protector.” Kili chuckles. "Especially when we have orders to-“

"Kili.” Fili warns with a look.

But Lili does not miss it, her eyes shifting to a much darker blue. "You’re kidding right?“ She kicks her pony forward, riding it up to the front of the group to talk to Thorin.

"Uh oh.” The brother’s say in unison.

The discussion up front quickly became a heated argument and the brothers were quick to look away as Thorin shoots them an angry look.

That first night at camp was tense, Lili’s mood very dark after her fight with Thorin, who’d ordered all the others to protect her at any cost. She’d wanted to come on this quest to prove herself, not continue to be mollycoddled, but that was exactly what was happening.

She sat off by herself, her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes still a dark blue.

Bilbo sat with Gandalf.

“Gandalf, is it just me or do Lili’s eyes change colour?” He asked quietly, still not entirely sure of what he’d been seeing.

Gandalf smiles at him as he lights his pipe. "Indeed they do. When ever her mood shifts, her eyes change too. It is a very rare thing, and she is the first I’ve ever heard of it happening in a dwarf.“

"Is it magic?” Bilbo watched as Thorin sighs from the other side of camp and walks over to her.

“Of sorts, but if you are wondering if it means she can do anything else, then no, it is limited to just changing her eye colour on her mood.” They watch as her eyes change back to a lighter blue as Thorin talks to her, but she doesn’t look any less upset. "But, as you can see, she is very special to them.“

Even as he says this, Thorin wraps an arm around her and she leans into him. Thorin shoots a warning look to her brothers who go to make comments and they fall silent.

"They will all have to make an adjustment along the way.” Gandalf puffs away at his pipe. "But we will just have to wait to wait and see.“

The camp settles for the night, Lili curling up in Thorin’s arms, and with no idea what would lie ahead, there was a sense of excitement and nerves.

After all, there was a long way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Lili only partly dealt with being dotted over by the other dwarves, usually throwing in side or sarcastic comments when one of them did something for her, but the all knew what she was like.

Fili and Kili often didn’t help, and the three of them were often in trouble for either arguing or setting up a prank, something Thorin saw as a bad influence on her.

The only one to treat her normally was Bilbo, and so the two began to share an unusual friendship with each other, sometimes talking late into the night, something that didn’t go unnoticed.

It was on one morning however, that Lili decided she had had enough.

It was insisted on that one of the others pack her things for her, as it was each morning, but on this particular morning, Fili and Kili were the ones to get the job.

And they added a few things to her pack.

Lili practically toppled down as soon as she went to pick it up, the brothers cracking up laughing, as her eyes flickered from a shade of purple to dark green.

“You jerks!” She snaps, opening her pack and revealing the three heavy stones they had placed in. “I could’ve hurt myself.”

“They’re just rocks Lili.” Fili laughed. “And come on, like it wasn’t funny?”

“Well it wasn’t.” She straightens herself and glares at the two of them, her eyes still green. “And frankly, neither is this nonsense about me not being able to do anything.” She rounds on Thorin, who was about to tell off his nephews. “From now on, only I handle my pack.”

Thorin looks at her, notes the anger in her eyes and nods. “Agreed. But if you need a hand-”

“Then I shall ask for it!” She yells and storms off towards her pony. “Honestly.”

Fili and Kili received a mouthful for that one and were quickly forced to apologize, although it changed little.

Lili was angry for the next few days, but it was clear it was easing away as he eyes slowly returned to blue.

As they made camp one night, she approached Thorin.

“Uncle, can I at least make dinner? You know I don’t like sitting and doing nothing, which is pretty much all I’ve been doing.” She looks at him pleadingly and Thorin sighs.

“Very well.” He says. “You may help Bombur, just be careful not to-” He stops as her eyes flash green. “Alright Lili, off you go.”

So she was allowed to help Bombur, and by help, she quickly took control of, Bombur not minding, glad he could have a rest for one night.

It was as Lili was handing out the bowls that Bilbo noticed something different, there was an odd silver gleam in her eyes that he had never noticed before, and he was getting good at being able to tell her moods from one and another.

“Is everything alright Lili?” He asked as she hands him a bowl.

She smiles warmly at him. “Of course. It feels good to be able to do something for once.”

But even her response was a little off and he frowns after her as she walks away. His eyes meet Thorin’s across the fire and he knows he isn’t the only one who’s noticed. Thorin lifts the bowl slightly and then shakes his head, telling Bilbo not to eat it.

But all the others dug in, even Lili, although the glint of silver did not leave her eyes and she seemed more concerned about watching the others eat instead of actually eating.

Dinner finished, both Bilbo and Thorin pretending to have eaten, and camp settled for the night.

But it wasn’t long before they realised what had happened.

“I feel funny.” Fili says loudly, rubbing his eyes. “Like the world is spinning.”

“Me too.” Kili says, and then tried to stand but sways dangerously on his feet.

The other dwarves all agreed and tried to make sense of it.

“The sky is colourful.” Ori said, one of the few who had remained sitting, was staring wide eyed at the sky as if he had never seen it before.

The others followed his gaze and then they all stopped and just stared.

“Have you ever seen such beauty?” Bofur whispers.

“I’ve never seen the sky like this before.” Said Gloin. “It is magnificent.”

All of them stared, wide eyed and slack-jawed at overcast sky as if it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

A giggle broke the silence.

Lili say with her hands clamped over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.

Thorin sighs. “What did you do Lili?”

Lili looks at him surprised. “Nothing.”

“Lili,” Thorin says darkly, frowning at her. “I know that silver gleam in your eye. What did you do?”

“If I’m not mistaken,” Gandalf speaks up. “Lili found some mushrooms.”

Lili suddenly cracks up laughing, and they all look to see why. Fili and Kili had started slow dancing together, some of the others were still staring at the sky, while others were looking around a little confused.

Thorin sighs. “Lili…”

“Come on Uncle, it’s funny.” Lili was having trouble containing her laughter. “But how come you three aren’t affected?”

“Because I know you.” Thorin grumbles but looking on his nephews with some amusement. “And you always get that silver gleam in your eyes when you up to something. How your brothers haven’t worked that out…” He sighs and shakes his head.

“And it takes more than some mushrooms to affect me.” Gandalf says, taking out his pipe. “As for Bilbo, I couldn’t say.”

“Thorin told me.” Bilbo said, staring a little concerned at the dwarves.

“Spoil sport.” Lili says, but was grinning widely.

“Why Lili? It would be all the same if we got attacked tonight.” Thorin frowns as two of the dwarves start crying, hugging each other tightly.

“Because, I felt it appropriate to make a point.” She giggles as another dwarf joins the already hugging pair.

“What type of point?” Thorin looks at her disapprovingly. “That you can successfully poison them?”

“It’ll wear off by morning.” Lili rolls her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. I wanted to prove that I am quite capable of doing things, and seeing as you wouldn’t let me do something normal, then I figured a prank I pulled on my own would suffice.”

Gandalf chuckles as Thorin shakes his head. “Well, at least she’s lightened the mood.”

He started blowing smoke rings, something that got the dwarves attention as they floated through the sky. Lili laughed more as they tried to catch them and stumbled over each other, which even go Bilbo laughing, although trying not to, and Thorin struggling more and more to withhold his amusement.

“I don’t know what to do with you Lili.” He mutters. “You are too much like your mother.”

Lili smirks at this. “What can I say, she learned from the best, which meant that I learnt from the best.”

Bilbo was surprised when Thorin’s cheeks coloured at this, and Lili giggled, her eyes sparkling blue.

“You can try and hide it all you wish Uncle, but you need to remember, you started all this.” She winks at him and then burst out laughing as Fili and Kili crash into each other trying to get the same smoke ring, Thorin chuckling as well. “Shame you didn’t eat it Uncle, that would have been even more entertaining.”

“You have to do better than that go get me, little flower.” He says softly, confirming to Bilbo that Lili was pretty much the only one who could break Thorin’s hard exterior.

“I’ll take that challenge.” She beams.

“Then I’ll keep an even closer eye on you.” He says playfully. “Not that I can’t tell anyway.”

“I’ll get around it.” She says confidently.

“Good luck.” He laughs. “Now, you know we are going to have to stay up and watch them?”

“I know. I was already prepared to stay up, after all, this is very amusing.” Lili smiles. “Can’t let them get too hurt.”

Thorin sighs, resigned to what has happened. The night proved mostly uneventful, except for when Gloin, Ori and Kili thought that poor Bombur was a troll and they ran around screaming. It ended up taking a little magic from Gandalf to calm them down.

Then, one by one, they complained they were cold and went to sleep, all of them slowly piling on top of each other for warmth, leaving Lili in stitches and the other three trying very much not to laugh.

He dwarves remembered none of it the next morning, each with mild headaches. Thorin, Lili, Bilbo and Gandalf each agreed that they would mention nothing of what happened to them, and instead, would just say the same thing.

Lili also got what she wanted out of it, Thorin telling the others to give her a little more freedom in doing things, which left her beaming for the rest of the day, even as the others all grumbled around her.

Thorin knew that her pranks would only continue if he didn’t, but it also gave him more freedom to look out for himself. He knew that Lili would try something sooner or later, and he was looking forward to seeing what she could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Those that knew Lili, knew she was terrified of trolls. Her brothers had played a cruel prank on her when she younger, dressed as trolls, and she had an inexplicable fear ever since.

So being captured by trolls wasn’t helping.

She’d been thrown in a sack, like the rest, landing on top of Thorin.

“Lili?” Are you alright?“

Thorin could feel her shaking, her eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut, as if trying to stop herself from screaming.

"Lili, we will get out of this.” He promises, her eyes vivid shade of yellow. "Just stay calm.“

She had only agreed to come because Bilbo had been in trouble and she was not going to leave him to whatever fate the trolls had in store for him. Only Thorin had been close enough at the time to see a pink tinge come into her eyes, something that he had never seen before.

But right now, the yellow was what was concerning him.

The trolls had tied some of the dwarves onto a spit and they were discussing whether there was room for one more.

"Here! This tiny one will do!”

Lili’s scream was shrill as the troll picked her up and there were instantly shouts from all the dwarves as she struggled, terrified.

“Bi’ of a lively one.” The troll chuckles.

But Lili hadn’t been totally unprepared for this as the bag she was shoved in suddenly split open and she crashed hard to the ground, a knife in her hand. The trolls had stared at her and she used this, scrambling to her feet and bolting.

“Go Lili!”

“Get out of here!”

Her brothers and the others had shouted but she was already gone, even as the troll stormed after her into the forest it wasn’t long till he returned empty handed.

“You idiot.” The cook troll growled. "Couldn’t even keep hold of a dwarf.“

The troll mumbles something and it earns him a heavy hit to the head by the others.

Now the dwarves just had to worry about themselves. Thorin was hoping that Lil would stay back, even with her fear he knew that she was as stubborn as the rest of them, especially when it came to family.

The trolls were once again discussing how to cook the dwarves, when Bilbo stood, surprising all of them.

Lili watched from the darkness of the surrounding forest and while none of the others seemed to understand what Bilbo was trying to do, she did.

So she used it to her advantage.

Picking up the nearest rock, she took careful aim, and threw with all her strength.

The rock hit one of the trolls in the eye and they squealed in pain. Lili was quick to move as the three of them lumbered over, trying to work out where it had come from, Lili took another chance, grabbing another rock and launching it at them, hitting one sharply in the back of the head.

She dashes away again, she wanted to try and free some of the others but the trolls were making it difficult, now being smart enough to split up and search for her. The dwarves were yelling at her to just run, but she sat quietly, hiding from the trolls.

Eventually, they gave up and return back to fire side.

"We’ll deal with that later, now what were you saying about cooking dwarves?”

Lili looks out from her hiding spot, seeing Bilbo’s pale face as the trolls turn back to him. She was close to Thorin and all attention was on Bilbo, so she took a chance, virtually crawling as low as possible towards them.

This is what the trolls had been expecting.

She screamed as one grabbed her by her foot, holding her high upside down.

“Let me go!” She yelled, trying to kick the trolls hand.

“You’ve been a right pain you ‘ave.” The troll growls, shaking her a little.

“Well nobody likes being eaten!” She squeaks.

“And there’s no point in eating her because she has worms!” All eyes turn to Bilbo, who was even looking confused by what he said.

“You what?” One of the trolls asked.

He frowns. "She has worms…in her tubes.“ His face flushes. "In fact they all have. I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.”

There was a round of denials from the dwarves and it wasn’t until Bilbo rolled his eyes that Thorin realised what was happening and kicked some of the others, in which they realised too and started agreeing with what Bilbo had said.

Lili was using the distraction to try and free herself from the grip of the troll, but it’s excessively large hand had a tight grip on her leg, her still yellow eyes flashed with red each time she kicked with her other leg but it seemed to do nothing.

“What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?” One of the trolls asked.

“Well…”

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

“Ferret?”

“Fools?”

“The dawn will take you all!”

All eyes snapped up to where Gandalf stood atop a large boulder that was blocking the morning sun.

“Who’s that?”

“No idea.”

“Can we eat him too?”

Gandalf hits his staff down, breaking the boulder in half and sending light straight into the trolls whose bodies start to turn to stone.

The one holding poor Lili did not let go and the cheers from the dwarves were cut off as a pained shriek left her, her leg snapping under the stone grip of the troll.

“Lili!” Four of them react instantly, struggling the sacks. Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo all try and free themselves, but without a knife it was near impossible.

Lili was sobbing loudly as Gandalf hurries and starts to free them, Thorin first to her side, her eyes bordering on black from the pain.

“Easy Lili, we’ll get you out.”

She whimpers, unable to move.

They quickly worked out that it was going to be no easy task to free Lili’s leg, who loudly cursed them a few times for trying to move her, in the end, the only solution left was to try and smash the trolls hand, something they knew was going to hurt her a lot.

“I just want to get down.” She sobs.

“We’ll get you down little flower.” Thorin says softly, he hadn’t left her side the whole time. "We are just trying to work out how.“

Eventually they reckon they found the right spot that would be able to get her down without causing too much damage. Kili was placed atop Fili’s shoulders so he could wrap his arms around Lili’s waist to hold her so she wouldn’t just drop, Thorin below her to help the brothers get her down.

While they moved into position, Bofur stood atop Dwalin’s shoulders, lining up a hit into the trolls arm with his hammer. The others watched nervously, Bilbo rocking on his feet.

The first hit and Lili winced at the shock waves sent through the arm, no visible dent made. The second hit and the arm started to crack. The third hit and the arm shattered, Lili yelping with pain and surprise as she was broken free, Kili holding her tightly so they lower her slowly to the ground, Thorin taking her.

Lili started to cry, she couldn’t help it, from both pain and relief and the others quickly gathered around her to see how bad the damage was.

Oin’s face was grim as he checked her over, her hand tightly in Thorin’s as she curls into him, biting her lip hard, she had a few other cuts and bruises but these were of little concern over her leg.

"I can strap it up in a set position, but how good it will be, I do not know.” Oin says, looking at Thorin. "Either way, she’s not going to be able to walk on it.“

She sniffed as Thorin just nods. "We’ll have to hold her and then take turns in carrying her till she can walk.”

“I don’t want to be carried.” Lili mumbles.

“You have no choice, little flower, you will not be able to walk.”

It took five of them to hold her down as Oin set her leg and even biting down on a stick did little to ease her screams, and it took her a long time to calm down after, Thorin and her brothers not leaving her side until she settled.

There was much discussion on what to do next, especially with Lili being unable to walk. They spent a little time looking around just to let her rest a little and they managed to find a troll cave, several of them heading off into it while the rest stayed near Lili.

Fili and Kili stood nervously away, occasionally casting her worried glances, her eyes still almost black and her face pale as she sits against a rock, breathing deeply. They had wanted to sit next to her but she had asked to be left alone for a bit.

Bilbo walks over to her, a water skin in hand. "Would you like some water?“

Lili looks at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thanks.” She takes it and slowly drinks a little before handing it back to him. "Good work distracting the trolls.“

"Well someone had to do something.” Bilbo gives a small chuckle. "The others weren’t overly impressed with what I said though.“

"You said what you needed to.” She smiles and winces as she twists a little wrong. "And thank you, for trying to get them to let me go.“

Bilbo’s cheeks went red. "That’s alright, sorry it was so…so…”

“Nonsensical?” Lili gave a small laugh. "It’s alright, it gave us the time.“

Many of the dwarves were watching as the two talked, including Fili and Kili, who were frowning and shared a look with each other.

The others returned, Thorin quickly checking on Lili and Gandalf calling Bilbo over. They’re small moment was interrupted when they could hear something coming, Thorin, Fili and Kili surrounding Lili.

It turned out to be another wizard, Radagast the brown appearing to talk to Gandalf.

The warg attack happened without warning, the dwarves fighting off three wargs before gathering together to work out what to do. Radagast offered to lead them off but it still left the question of Lili, who was unable to run. The brothers didn’t leave it up to being argued, hoisting her up between them and saying they were ready to go.

They ran.

Radagast’s distraction worked to begin with but soon the orcs were hot on their heels, Fili taking Lili by himself as Kili used his bow against the orcs, finding themselves pinned against a large rock formation.

As Gandalf calls to them, Fili made sure that Lili was the first one down and he made sure that she didn’t jar herself too much as they land, making sure she was well out of the way before the others joined them.

"Are you alright?” He ask, noticing she was crying.

Lili just nods, jamming her eyes shut for a moment.

Saved by elves, the Company took their time to move through the tunnel they found themselves in, Thorin taking it upon himself to carry Lili, even against her protests. He wasn’t happy about Rivendell but when Gandalf mentioned that they could help her, he did not argue.

Waiting for the lord of the house, the dwarves quickly surrounded Lili and Bilbo as they were surrounded by elves on horseback. Lili leaned very heavily on Bilbo, her face very pale causing Bilbo to look at her worriedly even as he helped her stay up.

“We’re safe Lili, it’ll be okay.” He says to her quietly and she just nods, although he wasn’t too sure that she had heard him.

His suspicion was confirmed when Lili passed out, Bilbo only just managing to keep her up, the others all panicking until Elrond said they would look after her, Thorin taking her off Bilbo’s hands and carrying her himself, Fili and Kili following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Lili would forever be grateful for the help of the elves. They set her leg, making sure she was comfortable with it, and gave her plenty of herbs to ease the pain.

She couldn’t seem to thank them enough but they just laughed, glad that at least one of the dwarves were polite.

It took a few days but she could eventually walk on it, and by walk is was a heavy limp, and even that was only small doses at a time.

Thorin, Fili and Kili were always around to help her if she needed, but it usually only returned her to moods of when she wasn’t allowed to do anything, which, of course, she could do little now with a broken leg.

Her other companion, often by her side when her family was not, was Bilbo.

Fili and Kili had decided to ask her about the hobbit.

“So, you and Bilbo, what’s that about?” Kili asks innocently one night.

Lili, who was busy straightening out her splint a bit, looks at him with a slight frown.

“What do you mean?”

The brothers share a look.

“He seems to spend an awful amount of time with you Lili.” Fili says.

“So? We are friends.”

“Friends that spend a lot of time together?”

Lili looks between them and then folds her arms. “Look you two, just because Bilbo and I talk a lot doesn’t mean there is anything between us. For Mahal’s sake, you two need to grow up a little.”

“There she goes, going all mother on us again.”

“Lili, your eyes change whenever you talk about him.”

This takes her back a little. “What?”

Her brothers nod. “They get like a pink tinge to them.”

“They do not.” She denies and then waves her hand at them. “If you are going to be like this, then leave me alone, I’m too tired.”

“It wasn’t us that noticed it first Lil, it was Uncle.” Fili says. “We heard him mention it to Dwalin.”

“Well, I don’t know what you are talking about.” She says seriously and refuses to say another word on the matter to them.

The dwarves knew that they could not stay too long in Rivendell, but with Lili’s leg, even with elven magic healing it, they knew it would be no easy task for her to continue.

And there was no way that Thorin was going to leave her behind.

So they built a stronger and sturdier splint for her and a one armed crutch. She wasn’t happy about it but when the option was given that it was that or being carried, she accepted it.

And so, sneaking out of Rivendell, they returned to the wilds, Gandalf insisting they go ahead.

Lili was kept near the front with Thorin or with her brothers, but all of them often helping out as much as they could. At one point, as the path started to rise and there was a particularly difficult part and Thorin and her brothers had already made it through, Dwalin had to pick her up, even against her protest, to carry her up that part until the ground flattened out once more.

That night they made an early camp so they could rise early too. Lili was also exhausted, her wound taking a tole on her, making her want to eat little. Thorin sat her next to him and made sure she ate, saying she needed to keep up her energy, and reluctantly, she did.

Almost as soon as dinner finished though, Thorin looks at her and sees her eyes drooping. She was fighting off sleep, but barely.

“Come here Lili.” He says softly, opening his arm to her and with no resistance, she curls up into him and falls quickly asleep, Thorin fingers gently brushing through her hair.

Bilbo watches this from across the fire, Balin sitting next to him notices his gaze.

“They are close, aren’t they.” He says softly to the hobbit.

Bilbo nods. “Thorin doesn’t seem as close to the other two as with her though.”

Balin gives a small smile. “This is true lad, Thorin has always had a soft spot for Lili. See, Lili was born just before their father died in battle, he’d only held her once, and I think Thorin made a promise to himself that day that he would make sure she got everything she ever needed.”

They watch, Thorin asking Fili for a blanket, which they gently cover her with, Thorin not moving her from where she had fallen asleep on him.

Balin gives a light chuckle. “It’s not the first time she’s fallen asleep in his arms. When she was still very young, just learning to walk, it was only him that could get her to sleep, poor Dis would have a field day if he wasn’t around, little Lili just getting crankier and tireder until Thorin turned up.” He sighs. “Her eyes have always shone the brightest blue for him, even as a child, everyone else would just be a normal blue, even her mother. Thorin has always been there for her, certainly for Fili and Kili too, but she always took priority.”

Bilbo watches as Fili sits back next to Kili, both who looked a little worried. “I take it they didn’t really mind?”

“When they were younger they complained, but as they’ve gotten older they’ve understood.” Balin gives a chuckle. “You are lucky, you haven’t seen the fights over the years. They always turned out alright, but it was certainly a good while before they calmed down and would speak again.”

They fall silent, Bilbo watching the steady rise and fall of Lili’s chest as she slept peacefully against Thorin, curling up a little tighter as something slightly disturbs her sleep.

The stone giants had been terrifying, Lili sat trembling in the back of a cave, trying to rid herself of the feeling of falling. She’d been glad that she’d been next to Thorin, glad that he’d held her arm tightly throughout it all.

Glad, that he had saved Bilbo.

Like the rest of them, she knew the dangers of the quest, but she had never expected to possibly see one of the die, and the fact that it had been Bilbo, left her very shaken.

Fili and Kili sat either side of her, both wrapping their arms around her to keep her warm as Thorin refused to let them build a fire. Eventually, Bofur left on watch, everyone settled for the night, Lili restless between her brothers.

She stirs a lot when Bilbo gets up and starts packing, and listens with wide eyes as he starts telling Bofur he’s leaving.

“You can’t.” She struggles up to her feet, carefully moving around everyone, something not easy with the splint on her leg.

“Lili, I have to. I don’t belong out here.” He says gently, even as her eyes shifted to a deep purple.

“You can’t Bilbo, please, you belong with us, with the Company.” She practically begs.

“I don’t though, do I?” He asks, even as Bofur nods in agreement with Lili. “Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out the door.”

Lili was shaking her head, her eyes deepening further. “No Bilbo, he didn’t mean it. Please, you have to stay.”

“You’re homesick. I understand.” Bofur pipes in.

But this was enough for Bilbo. “No, you don’t! You don’t understand, none of you do, you’re dwarves! You’re used to…to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!” He freezes, Lili’s expression hurt as Bofur looks at Bilbo with a gentle understanding. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Lili turns away, limping back to where she had been sleeping, her head down. “Lili…”

Bofur rests a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright Bilbo. You’re right.” He looks around at the other dwarves. “We don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do.”

Bilbo still watches Lili out of the corner of his eye, but sighs as Bofur pats him on the shoulder. It was as he did this, that he notices a glow coming from Bilbo’s sword.

“What’s that?”

Bilbo looks at his sword and his eyes growing wide. Thorin, who’d been listening, watches as crack begin to appear in the floor.

“Wake up. Wake up!” He yells, scrambling to his feet as Lili jumps.

But it was all too late, the floor dropping beneath them and they all tumbled down into the goblin tunnels below.

As the goblins tugged and pulled at them, shoving them along the paths, Lili very quickly found herself surrounded by the others, packing her in close and hoping that the goblins would not notice her.

Lili’s eyes were a mix of yellow and purple, especially when Thorin steps forward to face the goblin king. She tries to move forward but the other all hold her back, and she screams when the order goes out to cut off his head.

Luckily, Gandalf saved him, a blast of magic going through the air and throwing them all off, but they were quickly scrambling to their feet, Fili and Kili helping her, and running for their lives.

She would never remember how she made it out of those tunnels with a bad leg, all of it becoming a blur as they and fought their way out. She did remember Dwalin throwing her to Thorin at one point because she was unable to make a jump, but the rest was all chaos in her mind, even the fall from the bridge after Gandalf killed the goblin king.

As they made it outside and Lili took in grateful breathes of fresh air, she was the first to realise Bilbo was missing, even as Gandalf did a count.

“Where’s Bilbo?” She asked suddenly. “He fell with us but I haven’t seen him since.”

There were confused looked around, the others unsure.

“I thought I saw him slip off when they first collared us.” Nori says.

“I’ll tell you what happened.” Thorin says. “Mr Baggins saw his chance and he took it.”

“Bilbo isn’t like that.” Lili says, a little loudly. “He wouldn’t have just left us.”

“Lili, he has been missing his home since he stepped out his door.”

“And haven’t you? Just because we are more used to this than he is, does not mean we miss home any less.” Her eyes flicker with a range of colours as she speaks. “And you lot haven’t made it any easier on him and still he’s helped us.”

Thorin shakes his head with a sigh. “Lili…Mr Baggins is gone, we will not be seeing our hobbit again.”

“I wouldn’t be to sure about that.”

They all look stunned as Bilbo steps up, looking a little flushed and bruised, but alive.

“Bilbo!”

Lili hugs him tightly, shocking the hobbit as well as everyone else.

“I knew you wouldn’t go.” She says, pulling away with a grin.

Bilbo’s face burned.

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Kili asks.

“How indeed.” Dwalin says, a little in awe of the hobbit.

Bilbo shuffles nervously on his feet and gives a little nervous laugh.

“Well what does it matter?” Gandalf asks. “He’s back.”

“It matters.” Thorin says. “I won’t to know, why did you come back?”

Lili looks a little nervously from Thorin to Bilbo.

But Bilbo gives a little smile. “Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. It’s true, I miss home, I miss my books, I miss my armchair, but you don’t have that. A home. And I will help you take it back if I can.”

Lili beamed, the pink very obvious in her eyes now, as the others all looked a little ashamed to how have doubted him.

A howl gets there attention and they all clearly see the warg pack on the ridge above them.

“Out of the frying pan-”

“And into the fire. Run!”


	5. Chapter 5

Lili was less than happy atop the Carrock once the shock was over of having almost lost Thorin against Azog. She’d held him so tightly that they almost thought they would have to pry her away.

But then she’d realised how high up they had been.

And she was less than happy. It took them almost an hour simply to convince her to come close to the edge and then another two to start her down the stairway that led to the ground.

But she was more than happy to lead the way once her feet hit the earth, practically tearing away from them even with a still bound leg.

Her joy was short lived when they realised how close and how quickly Azog had caught up.

She did not want a repeat of what had happened.

Gandalf had a plan of course but none of them were overly keen, but with no choice they had to follow him.

Lili wasn’t very impressed when they were chased by a bear.

“Honestly Gandalf, how many times are you going to try and get us killed?” She snapped. “First, you leave us and we get captured by trolls, then run straight into wargs, then you make us go first and we get captured by goblins and run down by orcs and wargs again. Now, we are getting chased by giant bears and quite honestly I’m thinking-”

“That you can hardly blame this all on me Lili.” He says calmly, looking patiently into her green eyes. “Now, you are tired. I would recommend getting some rest.”

She clearly bristled but her brothers quickly grabbed her and dragged her away, making sure she couldn’t keep arguing with the wizard.

Sure enough, Lili was the first one asleep.

Beorn, despite his appearance and ability, became of great interest to her though, and Thorin wasn’t overly sure he liked her talking to him so much. Beorn just seemed amused by all her questions.

It was only natural that she asked for Beorn’s help.

Thorin was the only one inside at the time of Lili’s scream, causing him to instantly jump to his feet and rush out.

He barely had a glance outside when something landed on his head.

Thick, rich honey dripped from Thorin’s head and shoulders and it was only after he recovered from the shock that he heard the laughter.

The Company had all been outside and now all of them were peeling over with laughter. Fili, Kili and Lili were all on the ground, Lili holding her sides. Dwalin was bent over, caught between trying not to laugh and laughing so hard he was crying. The rest of the company were either holding their sides or each other as they laugh.

Thorin’s furious gaze burns into Lili.

She had managed to sit up, wiping tears from her eyes, her eyes sparkling as she looks at him. “I thought you could use a little sweetening up.”

This causes a fresh round of laughter.

“This isn’t funny Lili.” Thorin growls, wiping a good handful of honey away from his eyes, it very slowly dripping from his hair. “This is going to take forever to get out.”

The laughter clearly disagreed with him, many of them still struggling to control it.

“I did warn you I would get you.” She grins widely with a shrug. “As you’ve said, never underestimate a Durin.”

This causes Fili and Kili to laugh harder, even as Thorin looks less than impressed.

“If I remember,” Balin says chuckling. “You got me with a very similar prank once, and yours wasn’t exactly as nice as honey.”

Colour flood Thorin’s cheeks as he grumbles something that none of them hear, mostly due to more laughter.

Thorin wipes another handful of honey away before looking up at the door. “How, may I ask, did you get it up there?”

“That would be my doing.” Beorn’s voice comes from the side and Thorin sees the skin changer leaning against the wall, grinning. “She is quite persuasive.”

Thorin snorts, turning back in time to see Fili, Kili and Lili finishing talking quietly, the brothers running off.

His eyes narrow suspiciously. “What are you up to now?”

She blinks at him. “Nothing. I haven’t moved.”

“Then why did they run off?”

Lili shrugs. “I don’t know, you would have to ask them.”

This was frustrating to Thorin, she was too far to see if there were any gleam in eyes. “Come here Lili.”

“Why?”

“Because I told you to.”

Lili hesitantly takes a step forward, she knew better than to get too close, especially when she knew that Thorin would no doubt want vengeance.

Thorin folds his arms, despite the honey. “Lili.”

“Come on Uncle, you can’t deny that I got you good.” She gives a nervous smiles now, concerned about how much trouble she was exactly in.

“I’m denying nothing,” Thorin said in a surprisingly calm voice, getting Lili even more worried. “But you have forgotten one thing.”

“What?”

“A Durin is never unprepared.”

Lili squeals as Thorin suddenly pulls her into a tight hug, covering her in the honey as well, bith of them then laughing.

Fili and Kili then reappeared, pausing for a moment, nodding to each other, and then throwing the pile of feathers over them both.

Lili groans. “You got them in on this?”

Thorin chuckles. “Of course. They are hardly going to turn down an opportunity to get at either of us are they?”

Lili glares at her brothers, who were bent over once again in hysterics, Lili and Thorin both covered in the feathers. A feather was stuck to the end of her nose, so she blew at it until it came off.

“What on earth is going on?”

Bilbo and Gandalf had just returned and were staring at Lili and Thorin.

“If I’m not mistaken, Fili and Kili got revenge for the mushrooms.” Gandalf said with a grin.

“But…we agreed not to talk about the mushrooms.” Lili said frowning. “And anyway, then it wouldn’t have just been Fili and Kili, it would’ve been-”

A second bucket of honey was dumped over her head, Nori having snuck up behind her. The fresh laughter that went around was now echoed by Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf, as Lili stood there stunned.

Thorin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, still laughing. “You have a lot to learn, little flower.”

She glared at him, her eyes flashing green. “That’s cheating.”

“No more than you asking a stranger for help.” Thorin says lightly. “Now come on, let’s go get this awful stuff off us.”

So the two of them, bot covered in honey and feathers, walked away from the laughter. Thorin had to practically push Lili as she tried to work out whether she was angry or amused by what had just happened.

“I think there’s honey in my ear.” She finally complained, wiping her ear with her hand.

Thorin chuckles. “Well, you do have a lot in your hair.”

“So do you.”

“Yes, it’s going to be fun to get out.”

She shoots him a look. “This isn’t over Uncle.”

“Of which I have no doubt.” Thorin beams at her. “But perhaps we should wait till the quest is done before we continue? The path is getting more dangerous Lili.”

Lili sighs, knowing she cannot argue this. “I know. I just thought that this would be a good time to lighten it, after…everything.”

“I know, and I am glad you did.” He kisses her temple. “Just…we need to be careful now, as much as the distractions are nice, we cannot afford to be.”

She nods in agreement. “But…Uncle?”

“Yes Lili.”

“That doesn’t count for right now.”

“What do you-”

With a surprisingly hard shove, Lili pushes Thorin over and he stumbles into a large pile of leaves, sticking to him with all the honey.

She beams down at him as he looks at her in shock.

“I will consider us even for now.” She starts to laugh and then turns and bolts away as Thorin scrambles to his feet to chase her, calling after her, their laughter their own to share.


	6. Chapter 6

Lili got lost in Mirkwood.

No one was sure how she managed it, having disappeared momentarily to go through bathroom, and then she couldn’t find her way back.

She froze when she realised she couldn’t find the way back.

That was when the noises started.

“Uncle Thorin?” Her voice squeaked out. “Fili? Kili?”

The others were calling to her now too, having realised how long she’d been gone.

But she couldn’t hear them.

She stood frozen in the middle of the forest, unsure and terrified of what she should do.

It became how the others got lost and wound up trapped by spiders.

She thought herself lucky when she found that out later.

But it didn’t make her any less terrified now.

Alone and with the trees creaking and groaning around her, Lili wasn’t entirely sure where she was going to go, everything dark around her. She was too scared to call too loudly so she just started to walk, fighting to keep herself calm.

When the elves appeared suddenly, it certainly didn’t help. She ran at first, screaming as they’d appeared in front of her, but they were faster and she found herself knocked down.

They took her back to the elven kingdom.

Tiring of being roughly pulled along, she roughly shrugs them off.

“Honestly, it’s not like I have anywhere else to go.” She snaps angrily at them.

“Lili?”

Lili looks up to find Thorin before the throne of another elf.

“Uncle!” She bounds forward and wraps her arms around him, a hug he gratefully returns.

“How touching.” Thranduil speaks from his throne. “A warm family reunion I see.”

Lili’s eyes flash yellow as Thorin makes sure he stands in front of her.

“You will leave her out of this.” He warns darkly.

Lili frowns behind him but says nothing.

“I would not sink so low as to use your kin against you.” Thranduil replies curtly. “She will be taken to the cells like the others.”

Lili yelps as she’s grabbed from behind by the elves again, Thorin goes to help but finds his way blocked and can do nothing as she is taken away.

They throw her in a cell even as the others are happy to see her return.

She kicks the door angrily as the elves close it behind her, cursing after them.

Balin chuckles from the cell across from her. “I see the forest didn’t kill your spirit lass.”

“Of course not,” she grumbles hotly. “But I’ll be having nightmares for weeks.”

“At least you didn’t see the spiders.” Kili called. “They were huge.”

Lili shudders at just the thought. “Don’t talk about it, I don’t want to know.” She looks through the bars at all the others. “Where’s Bilbo?”

No one knew and this had her worried.

“Don’t worry Lili, it was Bilbo that saved us from the spiders.”

“He’ll be fine.”

That was when Thorin was thrown back into his cell, the others all filled with questions on what the king wanted.

“Lili,” Thorin’s voice grumbled out. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” She replies tiredly. “Just remind me not to hurry through Mirkwood forest again.”

There were agreed chuckles, as everyone seemed to settle in for the long hall.

Lili was shaken awake by Bilbo, she blinks at him, taking a moment to remember where she was and breaking out in a grin when she sees him.

“You’re okay!”

Bilbo returns her smile. “Of course. Come on, time to go.”

He takes her hand and pulls her to her feet before moving to the other cells, letting the others out too, Fili and Kili hugging Lili tightly.

It was no easy task escaping the elven kingdom, Bilbo’s plan of using the barrels, while it worked, it was not going to be simple.

First trapped again by the elves, then ambushed by orcs, they worried that this would be where the journey ended.

Thorin shoves her down into her barrel as an arrow flies over her head, and in that moment she hears Fili cry out Kili’s name. She looks out, but at the same time the gate is reopened and with a yelp, Lili’s was the first barrel down.

The orcs followed.

She had little time to worry about her brother, fending off orcs from her own barrel, something proving difficult from within a barrel, but they managed, the current eventually taking them out of range of the orcs.

As the current slowed down, Lili grabbed Bilbo’s hand, who was unlucky enough to be caught outside of the barrels.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Oh, peachy.” He grumbles, holding onto the edge of her barrel. “I needed a good bath.”

Lili grinned. “I think we all we did.”

They all managed to pull themselves to shore where Lili quickly went to Kili’s side with Fili when she saw what had happened.

“Bind his leg quickly.” Thorin called.

Fili and Lili share a worried look, knowing that the arrow had gone deep into Kili’s leg.

They were wondering what to do when Bard found them.

Lili was glad their time in Laketown was short lived, she hated the damp feeling in the air and the fact that they were so close to water, or on it specifically, and she didn’t think twice until it came time to leave on the boat for the mountain.

Fili and Kili were staying.

Kili was sick and Fili was arguing with Thorin about it, in the end deciding to stay with his brother. Lili stood nervously, looking between them.

Fili noticed. “Go with them Lili.”

She bites her lip. “But…”

He pulls her into a hug, talking quietly in her ear. “Uncle needs you there.” He pulls away and looks at her. “I will look after Kili.”

Reluctantly she nods and joins Thorin, who takes her hand to help her into the boat.

“They’ll be okay Lili.” He says to her as she sits next to Bilbo, who pats her shoulder as they watch the brothers slowly fall away as they ship off.

Even the outside of Erebor was a site to see, Lili staring in wonder at the lands around as the others tried to find the hidden door. Bilbo eventually found the door and they all climbed their way up to the small ledge where they had little doubt the door was.

Thorin pushed it open and Bilbo was told what he was expected to do.

Balin led Bilbo down into Erebor, Lili hesitates for a moment, seeing Thorin talking to Dwalin, before following.

“Bilbo!” She calls after them, Balin and Bilbo stopping.

“Lili, go back to Thorin.” Balin says. “He won’t want you coming down here by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine Balin.” She said and then looked back at Bilbo. “Please be careful down there, I don’t care about the Arkenstone and all that, I just don’t want you to come face to face with a dragon.”

For the first time Bilbo noticed the slight pink in her eyes as she talks to him and he smiles a little nervously. “I’ll be okay Lili, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Nodding to Balin and giving a final look at Lili, Bilbo moves off alone. Lili sighs, even as Balin takes her her arm.

“Come on Lass, he will manage.” He says gently. “Let’s go back to Thorin.”

They all really had expected the fight with Smaug.

But that didn’t mean it was any less terrifying.

Lili found herself with Thorin, Balin and Bilbo running, and when Thorin got separated from them, Balin and Bilbo had to drag Lili back.

Thorin was saved by Dwalin and they all caught up in the forges.

“It’s no use, the furnaces are stone cold. There’s no fire hot enough to reawaken them.”

“Have we not?” Thorin asked, turning back to where Smaug was climbing. “I did not think you could be so easily out witted. You have grown slow in your dotage. Slug.” He turns back to the other, Lili already running towards cover. “Take cover.”

Fire burst through the bars, the fire almost unbearable, but it did the trick relighting the forges.

They were each given a task, Lili following Bilbo, but stopping half way up the stairs after Smaug bursts through.

Her gaze doesn’t eave Thorin.

Smaug was getting to close to him.

“Hey. Hey!” She called loudly, surprising everyone, Smaug turning to her. “Yeah, you! You…you over glorified lizard! Why don’t you take your fire and blow it up your own arse!” Lili had no idea where that had come from, frowning to herself as soon as she said it.

If the others weren’t so terrified for her, they would have been laughing.

Sure enough, Smaug started to build up the fire in his chest.

“Bilbo, now!”

Bilbo jumped, pulling the lever that released the water straight onto Smaug, dowsing his fire.

At the same time, the dwarves above dropped a cable down onto him.

In his pain, as gold once again started to flow, he started to destroy the things around.

Including the stairs Bilbo and Lili were on.

Lili, being lower down, fell first, becoming trapped under a pile of rubble. Bilbo wanted to help, but Smaug’s attention was now on him.

Thorin, who’d already been moving, called back to him. “Run Bilbo!”

After a final worried glance at the pile of rubble, Bilbo ran for his life.


	7. Chapter 7

After the dwarves had chased Smaug from Erebor, they hurried back to help Lili. Luckily, she was unharmed, covered in a lot of dust and dirt, but unharmed.

They then stood and watched Smaug lay waste to Laketown.

“There must have been something else we could do.” Lili said grimly, looking away, her eyes a deep, dark and sorrowful blue.

“No lass, we did all we could.” Balin said, gripping her shoulder. “Do not bare this weight as well.”

Lili doesn’t answer, instead looking at Bilbo and following his gaze.

Thorin stood staring at Erebor instead of fires of Laketown.

She steps next to Bilbo. “Will he be alright?” She asked quietly.

“I…I do not know.” Bilbo replies. “And it worries me.”

They continued to watch Thorin until their attention was drawn back to Laketown, in time to see Smaug fall. They were amazed and cheered, not sure how the dragon was defeated, but in that moment, not caring.

Then Lili noticed that Thorin was gone.

“Uncle?” She walks to where he had been, in time to see his figure disappearing back into the halls of Erebor, she bites her lip and looks back at Balin, who had followed.

Balin’s concern was clear in his expression. “We just need to be careful lass. We’re not sure how deep it goes.”

Lili’s gaze flicks with yellow as she looks back to Erebor. She waits till the others are ready before they head back inside.

“Lili!”

The chorus from her brothers made her look up and she beams as Fili and Kili enter the room. With a half laugh, half sob, she runs over to them and embraces them tightly, something they tightly return.

“I knew you would be okay.” She sobs, causing them to laugh. “What happened?”

Between Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin, they managed to get the tale out of what had happened at Laketown and they all sat a little amazed at what they said, but then more serious questions began to be asked, such as what had happened with Smaug.

Lili let the others handle the tale, all of them knowing that the real question that they were asking was about Thorin.

“He returned to Erebor not long after Smaug was killed.” Dwalin said slowly. “And now he hasn’t been eating or sleeping.”

“And he is set on finding that stone.” Balin continues. “Of which I do not doubt that he will get us back in to do soon.”

“Then we should find it.” Lili said quietly. “The sooner we do, the sooner Uncle will return to normal.”

Balin gives her a kind, gentle look. “Sadly lass, I don’t think it will work like that.”

Lili hangs her head. She knew that in her heart, but she wasn’t willing to say it outloud yet.

“Don’t worry Lili, we’ll fix this.” Fili said, wrapping an arm around her. “Somehow.”

Lili was exempt from searching for the Arkenstone, Thorin now overly protective of her, to the point where he did not like her alone with anyone except him or her brothers, especially Bilbo.

She managed to escape him at one point, wondering the halls, and by chance she’d come across Bilbo.

She sinks into the chair next to him, making him jump.

“Sorry.” She mumbles and Bilbo notices that her eyes are still dark.

“Are you alright Lili?” He asked gently.

“I…have definitely been better.” She sighs, her shoulders sinking and she leans against him. “The start of this quest seems so light compared to this. It’s like being trapped in a cage.”

Bilbo hesitates but then wraps a comforting arm around her. “It will work out Lili, I promise.”

She looks at him, her eyes flashing pink for a moment, before returning to an even darker blue. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep Bilbo.”

He wipes the tear away that she hadn’t even realised was there. “Lili, I-”

“Lili!”

Both of them snapped up, Thorin storming over, fury in his gaze.

Lili stands, making sure she is front of Bilbo. “Is something wrong Uncle?”

“What have I told you about being on your own?” He snarled.

“I am not.” She said simply. “I am with Bilbo.”

But this does not sway Thorin’s anger. “That is as good as alone, now come.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I will not come simply because you demand it.” Her eyes were tinging green now. “Bilbo is my friend and if I wish to sit with him, I shall.”

“We have matters to discuss Lili.” Thorin said after a moments pause. “So you will come, now.”

Lili goes to argue but Bilbo touches her hand gently, causing her to look back and see his concerned loom.

She huffs. “Fine.” She follows after Thorin and for a moment Bilbo couldn’t tell who was angier.

“You are being completely ridiculous.” Lili snapped, glaring furiously at Thorin, her eyes a very vivid green.

“The continuation of our bloodline is not a joke Lili.” Thorin growled. “And I would expect you to take it as seriously as the others.”

“You are not forcing me into marriage.” She was on the verge of shouting at him, her hands clenched by her side. “And I can’t see Fili and Kili being too happy about it either!”

“Well none of you have a choice in the matter!” Thorin’s voice was growing louder too. “And as king it is what you will be doing.”

“And I’m telling you I will not!” She finally yells, Thorin looking a little stunned. “And if you were thinking clearly and not being so…so self obsessed then you would not be making me!”

“You do not dare speak to your king that way.” Thorin recovers, his eyes clouding back over with anger.

“Well the king can get stuffed because if he was still my uncle then he wouldn’t be treating me this way.” Tears were running down Lili’s cheeks, the anger abating a little as she looks desperately at her uncle.

“You will do as I say!” Thorin bellows, prompting the door to open, several of the other dwarves looking cautiously inside, Fili and Kili stepping in.

“I will not.” Venom rang through her voice. “And good luck trying to make me.”

Thorin takes a threatening step forward and Fili and Kili rush over, standing either side of her.

“Come on Lili, let’s leave Uncle be.” Kili grabs her arm as Thorin glare moves from one brother to another.

“We’ll take her off your hands Uncle.” Fili took her other and guided Lili out, Lili letting them.

War was brewing on their doorstep and Lili did everything possible to avoid Thorin, even as he ordered her to stay well away from the wall, which just made her angrier, her eyes having been a dark green for days.

“We just have to take this carefully Lili.” Fili kept reminding her, remaining the calmest out of the three of them. “The angrier he gets, the worse it will be.”

“I still don’t know how you are taking this so calmly.” Lili spat.

Fili gives her a sad smile. “You need to remember Lil, I’m the direct heir, next in line, if I lose my calm, what hope for the line of Durin is there then?”

This seems to settle her a bit, realising how much pressure Fili was under, and she hugs him tightly, something he returns.

As the negotiations failed, Thorin made sure Lili was not a top the wall as the armies approached.

And she screamed when he tried to throw Bilbo off the wall.

As Thorin walked down the stairs to where she was standing, tears staining her cheeks.

She has no words for him. She slaps him and storms away.

Many hours later, Thorin finds Lili hacking away at a dummy, the green still very evident in her eyes.

He stands there unsure for a moment. “Lili…”

Lili swings around, the sword in her hand, her gaze burning into his as she holds it up to him.

He holds his hands up in peace, his eyes not leaving hers. “Lili, please.”

Her jaw clenches but she does not lower her sword.

Thorin let’s out a slow breath. “Lili…I am sorry.”

This causes her to pause, the sword lowering slightly as she searches his eyes.

They were the clearest they had been in days.

“Uncle?” She asked carefully, still unsure.

A small smile tugs at his lips. “I hope you’re not going to use that sword on me.”

The sword drops from her hand and she throws her arms around him with a sob, holding him tightly, an embrace he returns with a broken laugh.

“You helped me out of it Lili,” He muttered into her hair. “Thank you.”

“I’m just glad you are back.” She pulls away and beams at him.

He gives a smile, but there was something behind it that she didn’t quite get. “Come. I need you to do something.”

Lili follows without question.

It wasn’t until they reach darker corridors of Erebor that she begins to grow concerned.

“What are we doing down here?”

“You will see.”

Lili bites her lip and jogs a little to catch up with Thorin. “Uncle, I do not-”

That was when he caught her arm and shoved her into one of the small side rooms, slamming the door shut.

Lili was at the barred door in a flash.

“What are you doing?”

Thorin’s expression was sad, his eyes shining. “I’m sorry Lili. I cannot allow you to join us in battle.”

“What? Uncle, no-”

“I cannot let there be a chance of the line of Durin ending today.” His voice broke and his hands were shaking. “This is for your own safety.”

“You cannot leave me in here!”

He nods. “I must.”

Lili begins to panic as he starts to walk away.

“Thorin, no!”

“If I do not make it through the battle, someone will find you.”

“Uncle-”

“Please little flower, don’t make this any harder.”

“Addad stop!”

Thorin froze.

“Please.” Lili sobbed. “You cannot do this.”

With a shuddering breath, Thorin continued to walk. “I love you too Lili.”

He kept walking then, her screams and shouts following him, his hands shaking. It wasn’t until he couldn’t hear her anymore that he stopped for a moment, wiping away the tears that he had let fall.

He took a moment and composed himself before heading to meet the others.

Fili and Kili looked worried by their sisters absence.

“Where is Lili?”

Thorin’s face is grim. “She is safe.”

The brothers share a look and understand, nodding to Thorin.

Lili had drove herself hoarse from shouting and crying, she kicked and punched the door, but only managed in hurting herself.

She had no idea how long it had, no idea of what was going on outside the mountain.

All she could do, was wait.

She would curse and then cry some more, and then sit in silence for long periods of time, unable to move.

She understood that Thorin expected to die out there.

Returning to kicking the door with anguished screams, it wasn’t until she stopped did she hear the small voice.

“Lili?”

“Bilbo!” Her voice cracked but the pain meant nothing with the joy of a familiar face.

Bilbo came to her door, filthy, bloody, exhausted and looking very grim.

“I’m glad you are alright.” She said with a tired smile. “I almost thought the worst when Uncle…Uncle…”

She caught the pained look in Bilbo’s eyes as he turned silently to find the keys.

“Bilbo?”

He returns a moment later and unlocks the cell door, Lili stepping out cautiously.

“Bilbo…what happened? Is the battle over?”

He nods and clears his throat. “Lili…I’m sorry.”

Her hands covered her mouth. “Uncle…”

Again, he nods, not meeting her eye. “And…Fili and Kili. They didn’t make it Lili. I’m sorry.”

Lili stared at him, wide eyed and heart broken, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried to process the information.

“No…” She gasped and tries to run past him but he catches her.

“Lili…” His voice was quiet, broken. “You don’t want to go out there yet.”

“I…I have to. I have to…to see.” But as Bilbo’s hand tightens on, the tug gets less and the grief begins to set in. “They…they can’t be…they just can’t!”

“Lili. I’m sorry.”

The sob cut through her before she could stop it and then she was turning back to Bilbo and falling into his arms where he held her tightly, his own fresh tears falling down his cheeks, and he just let her weep.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Lili’s eyes had been black for days and there was nothing the others could do to console her. The loss of Thorin, Fili and Kili weighed heavily on her shoulders and no one knew what to say to her.

The only one that knew that nothing could be said, was Bilbo. It wasn’t uncommon to find the two together, sitting in complete silence.

Before the funeral, the lineage of the throne was in discussion.

Lili was a direct descendant, as was Dain, and there were arguments for and against both.

“Lili was third in line, Thorin always made that very clear.” Balin said sternly, the argument having been going around in circles.

“Aye, but the lass is so young.” Another dwarf said. “How can we-”

“Lili has grown more on this quest than she ever would have just learning from books and Thorin.” Balin cut over him. “She is in grief now, but that will pass. She mightn’t have the years of experience, but she has the fire of Durin in her. She would be an equal ruler as to what Thorin was.”

“The question is, does the lass want it?” Dain asked and then looked down the far end of the table to Lili, who’s gaze was distant. “She has been awfully silent in all this.”

Lili looks around at them, all watching her expectantly, her eyes exhausted. “I will do what I must.”

It seemed that those words settled it.

The next morning, the funerals for Thorin, Fili and Kili were held. Lili said nothing, saying a silent goodbye to each of them. She went to Thorin last and slowly tucked the Arkenstone under his hand, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she then stepped back next to Balin.

Balin placed the crown on her head, giving her a gentle smile as he steps back and draws sword.

“Long live the Queen!”

“Long live the Queen!” The chorus of dwarves followed his words.

Lili bows slightly, her eyes still black, and says nothing.

As dawn was setting for the day, Bilbo softly knocked on Lili’s door.

“Come in.”

He opens it carefully, Lili sitting at a table, writing.

“Lili?” He asked quietly.

She looks up and gives a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Bilbo.”

He steps in and shuts the door behind him, looking a little nervous. “I…I am leaving soon.”

Lili lets out a slow breath. “I know.”

They stare at each other.

“I…I want you to know, if you ever wish to come around to Bag End for dinner, you are most welcome.” He gives a half smile, knowing that she would probably never be able to accept that.

“I would like that.” She returns his smile and for the first time in days, a spark of colour flashed through her eyes, a soft pink that made Bilbo’s smile soften.

“You are going to be alright Lili.” He said gently. “I just know it. You will be a fine Queen and make your Uncle and brothers proud.”

Her eyes lighten a little now as she smiles. “Thank you Bilbo. You are a good friend. I know Uncle knew that.”

Bilbo bows. “Please take care Lili.”

He goes to leave but Lili stops him, having jumped up from her seat.

“Bilbo-” She was clearly hesitant as Bilbo’s eyes fell back on her. “Oh sod it.”

She marches over and kisses him hard, for a moment Bilbo is stunned, before he returns the desperate kiss, his arms wrapping around her as emotions he hadn’t even been sure of swelled up inside him.

Lili breaks away, breathing hard, her eyes shimmering between a deep blue and pink. “I am sorry. I wanted…I wanted to do that before I was set into this life.”

Bilbo gives a pained smiled. “I understand Lili. It is alright.”

She sighs and rests her forehead against his. “Thank you for being there for me Bilbo.”

“Anything for you.”

They kiss once more, a farewell kiss, before sharing a last look and Lili letting Bilbo go.

It was many years before they saw each other again, Lili finally taking his offer of dinner and traveling all the way to the Shire. They had stayed in touch all those years, Bilbo telling her of his quiet life in the Shire and she telling him how Erebor was now prospering under her and her husbands rule.

On her visit, she brought her youngest son with her, who Bilbo could have sworn was a spitting image of Thorin.

“It’s uncanny, I know.” She whispered to him, her eyes sparkling their normal blue.

“Looks like he’s never going to leave you.” Bilbo laughs.

She returns his laughter. “No, and the little one even has a penchant for pranks.” She winks at him. “So just be careful while we are here.”

But the time passed with little events, mostly just Bilbo and Lili catching up and making sure the other was happy.

It was only for him though, he noticed, that the pink glint would come to her eyes, and he decided, that as long as tha never changed, he would be happy.


End file.
